Sweet Misery
by SS Pumpkin Pie
Summary: Rating for kissing. H/Hr Little song ficcy to Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch. Pretty good if I do say so myself, kinda sad.


Sweet Misery

I was board, so here you go. A song fic to Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch.

Dis- Don't own the song or the chars. Own the plot though. Never seen a song fic to this, so there! *sticks out tongue* I'm original! If you are nice and you review, maybe I'll do a sequel to There with me also by Michelle Branch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I was lost.

And you were found.

You seemed to stand on solid ground.

Hermione Granger sighed as she looked at a picture of her crush, Harry Potter. They were complete opposites, but that didn't stop the determined seventh year. She was the bossy, smart girl, and he was the funny, I- don't- give- a- care- about- school guy. Maybe he wasn't right for Hermione, but she really didn't care. A tear slid to the photo.

__

I was weak.

You were strong.

And me and my guitar, 

We strummed along, oh.

Harry Potter stared into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was all he could do to stop himself from breaking down into sobs. He had seen Hermione glancing at him dreamily a few times, but when he asked her about it, she'd just blush and change the subject. Harry smiled to himself. He remembered one occasion…

*~Flashback~*

"Is there a particular reason you're staring at me, Hermione?" The girl flushed a deep red. 

"N- Nothing, Harry." She looked down at her plate. As she went to stab a piece of bacon, it slid from under her fork, and flipped into her face.

It was a pretty funny sight to Harry. He tried to stifle a chuckle with a cough.

"Harry, stop laughing, that's not funny! I got grease all over my new robes!" Harry made no effort to stop the laugher that burst out of him.

"That's pretty funny, and you know it!" he choked out. Hermione glared at him for a second, but finally gave in to peals of laughter. The two sat, not knowing, and not caring, about all the people who were looking at them oddly.

~*End Flashback*~

__

Sweet misery you cause me.

That's what you called me.

Sweet misery you cause me.

Hermione wiped away her tear and packed away the picture. She walked down to the common room. She sat in a chair next to Harry.

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" he replied, scratching a bug bite on his leg.

__

I was blind.

But oh, how you could see.

You saw the beauty in everything,

Everything and me.

"Um-" she started. 

"Hermione, I know, and I can't be with you." Harry said, at the exact moment as Hermione said "I love you."

The two stared at each other. "You, you can't? Why not?" Hermione asked faintly.

__

I would cry,

And you would smile.

You'd stay with me a little while.

"I don't want to hurt you." There was sadness in Harry's eyes as he spoke. He smiled a half smile. "Remember that time the bacon hit you in the face?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that stain never came out." A tear made it's way down Hermione's cheek. "It was kind of funny though."

Harry nodded and smiled a full smile. 'Gosh his teeth are nice.' Hermione found herself thinking.

__

Sweet misery you cause me.

That's what you called me.

Sweet misery you cause me.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence. Suddenly, Harry spoke.

"I'm going to miss you after Hogwarts." More tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes as she nodded.

Harry and Hermione leaned closer and closer until their lips met. They sat together kissing for a full minuet before they broke apart to breathe. Harry turned away, facing the shadows. 

"Hermione, he'd kill you."

"I know. Better me than you, trust me Harry. You're needed more than I am."

"Don't say that! Ron needs you, and Neville does. He'd probably be failing potions right now if it wasn't for you."

"You flatter me."

__

And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me.

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be.

Sweet misery.

Harry wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace. "I have to say good-bye to you. Voldemort will be after you."

"It's not good-bye forever is it?"

"I don't know.

__

Oh, woah. Sweet misery, you cause me. 

That's what you called me.

Sweet misery, you cause me.

~*Ten years later*~ 

Harry looked at the picture of his beloved wife. A tear slid down his cheek. Voldemort, that scum, had murdered her. She had helped to defeat that filthy rat. Harry sighed and kissed the photo gently. The photo-Hermione blushed.

__

And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me.

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be.

Sweet misery.

Harry vaguely remembered just how carefree he had been during his school days. Now, he was much more careful, more cautious. Any day could bring the upraise of another Dark Lord bent on killing him. He laid the photo down and picked up a letter he had never seen before. It was addressed to him, so he opened it.

__

I was weak.

You were strong.

Me and my guitar, 

We strummed along.

My Dear Harry- 

If you are opening this, it means that I am no longer with you. Most probably it was the dark lord that has done away with me. I just want to tell you that I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. Your dark unkept hair, your brilliant green eyes... they entranced me. 

At first I was a bossy eleven year old, obsessed with school, bent on getting top grades. After awhile, my feelings for you became clear to me. I could not stop looking at you, I even saw you in my dreams. I thought you should know.

Forgive me my darling, for not telling you sooner. In the compartment under my bed a Hogwarts, you will find my diary. Tap the third plank up, and it will open. Learn all about my life. You will understand why I kept it. Goodbye, but not forever,

Hermione Granger.

As Harry finished reading the letter, he found tears streaming down his cheeks. So Hermione felt the same way. Knowing that, Harry felt that everything would be alright.

Like? Hate? Tell in your reviews!


End file.
